


Evil Boy

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More daddy games after a case.   Got a bit of plot in, too.  But basically Daddy Play.  Don't like it, don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Boy

Spencer Reid is an evil bastard. Dave first decided this when he’d known Reid for about a year and determined that he wasn’t half as sweet and naive as people thought. Originally it was funny, watching other people’s reactions to him and seeing Spencer play them. After they started dating, Dave was on the receiving end more frequently, although in a friendly way. Now that they’re living together, when Spencer lets his evil ideas out, it sometimes even benefits him.

Like now, they’re on the plane on the way home after a long, ugly case.  Everyone is tired and off by themselves as much as possible in the confines of the plane. Dave and Spencer have a small area to themselves; everyone knows they’re a couple and tries to give them some privacy.  Spencer is resting his head on Dave’s shoulder, hand casually on Dave’s chest. It’s not too inappropriate; Emily and JJ have fallen asleep with their heads on the other’s shoulder before. What is not appropriate is what Spencer is whispering to Dave, little coos of “Daddy, I want to touch you, I want you in me” and other things that makes it difficult for Dave to keep a neutral face.  

Spencer yawns and slides down in the seat so his head is resting on Dave’s lap (facing out, thank you) and Dave’s amazed how he can curl most of his six foot something frame into such a small space when at home he takes up more than half their bed. Still it’s okay on the plane, everyone’s asleep and their backs are to the rest of the team. Dave rests his hand on Spencer’s arm and pets him gently and thinks about sleeping until he feels fingers running up and down the seam of his jeans, a little higher and a little firmer each trip. “Stop it, boy,” Dave whispers and is rewarded with a quiet giggle.

Baby Boy behaves for the rest of the flight, getting up to go to the tiny bathroom shortly before they land. When he comes back, he yawns and stretches giving his daddy a view of his tummy and the fine line of hair there.

When they’ve landed, Daddy quickly hustles the boy off the plane and into their car for the ride home.  The boy is wiggly and anxious, constantly trying to kiss Daddy’s neck and rubbing his semi-hard cock while Daddy’s trying to drive.

When he’s had enough, Daddy pulls the car over and turns to the boy, whose eyes have gone huge. “That’s enough, boy, behave yourself.” Daddy gently pushes him back into his seat, and tightens up the seat belt before he pulls back into traffic.

The boy sits silently for a couple of minutes, wiggling in his seat and looking out the window. Daddy looks over and sees that he’s taken his cock out of his pants and is rubbing is slowly, glancing occasionally at his Daddy. He whimpers a little as he rubs it, thrusting his hips into his hand. He rubs a finger over the slit, collecting a bit of liquid and offers it to his Daddy. Daddy shakes his head slightly and tries not to watch the boy licking his fingers.

“Stop that, Baby Boy,” Daddy orders. “We’re nearly home and I want to do that.”

“Drive faster, Daddy.” Daddy does.

When they get home, there’s a race to the house and the boy pulls his Daddy into the living room and they quickly strip and fall on the sofa. Baby Boy pulls Daddy on top of him, smothering him with kisses and nips to his neck. “Daddy, Daddy, I love you, do you love me?” the boy whispers and Daddy’s heart melts.

Daddy reaches for a drawer in the coffee table for where they’ve stashed a bottle of lube and Baby Boy pulls his hand back and directs Daddy between his legs. Daddy discovers a butt-plug there and gives it a little push, making the boy groan. “What have you been up to?” he asks and gently pulls it out.

He’s greeted with a raised eyebrow and smirk that doesn’t belong on his boy. Daddy takes some of the lube off the plug and rubs it on his cock, raises the boy’s legs and enters his slowly. “This what you’ve been whining about?”

“Oh, yes, Daddy!” And the boy wraps his long legs around Daddy’s waist and pulls him close, so there’s no space between them and just rocks his hips gently. Daddy moves slowly, with soft, wet kisses until he feels Baby Boy start to tense under him.  Then he untangles a bit so he’s at a better angle to get a hand in between them and try to hit his boy’s sweet spot. His boy pulls him close again whimpering, “Daddy, like that, keep doing that!” and Daddy listens to his request and keeps his rhythm until he feels his Baby Boy’s release, hot and sticky between them. After that, Daddy can let himself go, too.

“God, Dave,” Spencer whispers after he gets his breath back.

“Good, let’s add a little blasphemy to this party. What got into you?”

“Other than the obvious?  I just…I missed this. Well, not just this,” Spencer replies, gesturing to both of them still recovering on the couch. “You.  I missed you. I know we were together, but sometimes that’s worse on a case when I can’t just talk with you or touch you when I want to.”  He fishes around on the floor for a stray t-shirt to wipe them both off. “I don’t know.  Are you mad?”

“Of course I’m not mad.  Slightly confused and overwhelmed, maybe.  But, I understand, I feel it too. Although frankly, I don’t feel terribly romantic after five hours of sleep and days spent looking at dead bodies.” He kisses Spencer’s head and moves slightly so they’re not completely tangled together. “And usually you give me a little more warning before you dive into role-playing. What gives?”

“Well. First, because of the forbidden nature of this little play, it gets intense fast. And I wanted fast.”

“Yup,” Dave concedes. “Always good, but again, next time, maybe some warning, please?”

“I thought I gave you a warning on the plane.  Second, I guess…I wanted the closeness from that play and I’m not great at asking? Sorry.”

Dave sighs and rubs his partner’s back. After all the time they’ve been together, sometimes it’s still hard to be vulnerable, even with each other.  Hard to move between being clinical, detached agent and civilian lovers.  “Is there a third reason?”

“Sure. Third is, I liked watching you squirm on the plane,” Spencer says, chuckling as he rolls over to be cuddled against Dave’s belly.

“You’re an evil little bastard, do you know that?” Dave yawns and kisses his shoulder, pulling him in close.

“I love you, too, Dave.”

 

 


End file.
